


Sladiver Drabbles

by Chopin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopin/pseuds/Chopin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me drabbling about the epic (b)romance between Queen and Wilson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sladiver Drabbles

Slade was doing what he always did – make snarky comments and shove Olivia around. She whined, as always, but when she didn’t think he was looking, she’d smile at him - watching him from the corner of her eyes.

He remembers once, in the dead of night, her coming to his bedside. He was supposed to be unconscious in his delirium, bitten by a poisonous serpent, but Slade wasn’t any man. He was feverish, but awake. To not be conscious in Purgatory, is a death sentence for the pair of them.

She knelt next to him, thinking him asleep, and placed her soft palm against his forehead. It rested there a moment, as if he would strike her at any uninvited touch, but when he did nothing she ran her hand through his hair, smoothing it back, tenderly.

She repeated the motion several times, reminding Slade of his mother and the nights he’d run to her with his nightmares and worries.

Olivia’s hand had hesitated then, in his hair, before it left his scalp all together. There was a moment when he thought she’d left him, but then her hand rested on his cheek. He felt her lean down over him, he could smell her breath mingling with his own, and then she kissed him.

Small and chaste, a soft press against his rough chapped lips. She lingered a moment - pressing against him - before she ceased the kiss and leaned her forehead against his, her hand still on his cheek. She breathed then, a ragged exhale full of pain and worry.

“Don’t die.” It was so quiet, he almost missed the whispered words. And then, just like that, she was gone.

That was a good memory. An almost dream.

He smirked, stomping through the forest. Slade didn’t realize he was distracted until Olivia shouted – no, _screeched_ – at him.

“Slade, no!”

The cry of desperation echoed through the trees, causing him to turn towards the woman.

Suddenly, a body shot into his broad chest, propelling him backwards and down into the dirt.

A gunshot sounded.

Slade hit the ground, Olivia on his breast. He flipped them so his body shielded her from the shooter. He flung his sword in the direction of the gunshot, and the shooter went down - the saber in his chest.

Slade exhaled. Threat eliminated. Assessment required.

No personal injuries, the area was secure, but Olivia? She was breathing, but she hadn’t moved since she’d tackled him.

“Hey, Kid? You a’right?” He tilted his chin down, so that he had a better view of her.

Her eyes were shut, her lips pale…. Her breast expanded rhythmically… slowly… Then he saw a dark mass seep from her gut, an inky black staining her clothes. The color bled red as it started to drip from the wound and pool onto the earth.

Slade felt his heart thunder.

He stood, Olivia in his arms, and ran.


End file.
